This invention relates to a carry-cot and particularly to a box-type carry-cot which is collapsible when not in use.
A carry-cot is a portable bed used to carry a baby lying therein from place to place. A conventional carry-cot, as disclosed, e.g., in Japanese Utility Model Application Disclosure No. 65660/1982, generally comprises an upwardly open shell having its bottom and lateral surfaces laid with a pad of elastic material such as resin. Besides this, there are many other carry-cot constructions, but so far as I know, there has been no carry-cot of easily collapsible construction.